The Mudblood learning curve
by xskyskipper
Summary: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.
1. In which a wager is a silly thing to do

The mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; So it's been a while, and all I have to offer is a silly little Harry Potter ficlet that will be told in bits and pieces 1000 words or so. So shameless of me D: Please enjoy -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Pairing: Dramione with a few dabble bits of twinsxHermione~

Draco was lounging about in the courtyard on a usually hot day; really the weather should have tipped him off that today was not going to be a good day. Nothing good ever came from sunny days, his father often said, and Draco probably should have listened more carefully to his excellent advice. It was on this very hot day that Zabini spotted Draco alone (which was highly unusual) and that alone deserved further investigation. Zabini also did not miss the way Pansy Parkinson floated past Draco her skirt hiked up unusually high, in a beckoning manner. He stored this information for later and sat down on the grass near Draco greeting him, and mentioning the surplus of girls that were indecently-clad due to the weather conditions.

Draco shrugged and was quick to reply, "It's all the same to me now, really, the girls just kind of blend together, if you know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow in such a slow presumptuous way, that Zabini knew instantly to what he was alluding to.

Zabini waved in a generic way towards a group of Slytherin girls who were giggling rather absurdly in Draco's direction. Draco resolvedly looked away, sighing in sheer boredom. Perhaps it was because he was easily angered by the heat or that he was tired of Draco lording over him, that Zabini was struck with a brilliant idea.

He was quick to play it cool as he asked the blonde curiously, "Do you mean to tell me you've snogged all the broods in Slytherin?" He paused as Draco was quick to answer, "Yeah, and quite a few who weren't, all pureblood, of course." Draco continued, "Quite frankly, I'm tired of the same old routine, the girls bore me, because they all give in so easily." Zabini couldn't help but think that Draco was, by far, the biggest prat he knew, either that or the most brilliant womanizer ever.

Zabini couldn't help but roll his eyes at Draco's bold attitude, and responded, "So you wouldn't mind a little wager then, eh?"

Draco cocked his head sideways, obviously curious, so Zabini continued, "I'd wager that you haven't touched any Gryffindor girls, am I right?" Draco rolled his eyes now, clearly wondering why Zabini would ask such a ridiculous question, "Of course I wouldn't, Gryffindor girls are stuck up prudes who would rather eat dirt than kiss a Slytherin."

Zabini played it cool as he asked, "So you're saying Gryffindor girls are immune to your charms?" He choked a little at the word, "charms."

Draco scoffed at his statement, and was quick to reply, "No girl is immune to my charms; if I wanted I could have any girl in this school. Or even the world for that matter."

"Jerk, just keep it up," Zabini thought jealously in his head.

Zabini responded with an indifferent tone, "So I could pick any girl for you and you'd have her on her knees in no time?"

"Obviously. Go ahead, and test me."

Zabini, then moved on to part two of his plan, "What shall the stakes be, if you lose, then?"

"I won't lose." Always so sure of himself, Draco oozed male superiority, which made Zabini shiver in disgust.

"How about you walk around school all day in nothing but your skivvies, singing your love of muggleborns to the Hogwarts school song?" Zabini was pleased that he managed to think up something so witty and humbling on the fly.

"Whatever. What will you do if I win?" Draco was also quick with a snarky retort.

Zabini knew that he could sabotage Draco and make him lose, easily, so he was quick to spout off an absurd notion, "I'll kiss both Crabbe and Goyle full on the lips." Draco was quick to add in his piece, "With tongue or no deal." Pervert. Whatever, Zabini was all too quick to agree to the set terms.

Then Draco asked trying to feign un-interest in the topic, "So then, what unworthy Gryffindor, do I have to woo?"

Zabini looked around searching; he hadn't thought that far ahead. He had only the burning desire for Draco to be publically humiliated in front of the school. His roaming eyes landed on a tangled mess of hair, which belonged to one, Hermione Granger. Honestly, the Gryffindor princess wouldn't have been his first choice, because he secretly wanted to snog her himself. But then, he remembered seeing her from across the courtyard when she had punched Draco right in the face out of pure disgust for the "loathsome cockroach." So that was preciously why Zabini answered very calmly with one word, a word he knew would piss Draco off to no end, "Granger."

Draco was on his feet in a flash, anger lined his chiseled face, "You've got to be kidding, there's no way I'd touch that filthy mudblood, let alone snog her. Pick someone else, anyone else." He was practically begging at the latter part of his plea, it made Zabini's insides, feel all warm.

Zabini stretched languidly and said, "I guess if you're too chicken, you can back out of our little deal, I won't think too much less of you as man, of course."

Outraged by Zabini's cool and collected manner, Draco cast a look over at the said target. Ever since the yule ball, Granger, had been looking slightly more presentable. But, it was the way she plucked a spare bit of fluff from Weaselby's ginger hair that disgusted him. Really, for the so called, "Smartest witch of her age," Granger couldn't be any stupider in regards to her love life. Despite being a pureblood, the Ginger weasel had nothing going for him. He wasn't terribly bright like her, and neither was he a man of means. Truly, him and his family, were a disgrace to the name, "Pureblood."

He was stopped from his musings when he noticed Granger proceed to blush when the penniless pauper casually slung a friendly arm over her shoulder, in gratitude. It made him want to vomit. But he had to agree to the terms or lose face, so he nodded his ascent, and with that simple gesture sealed his fate.


	2. In Which Draco becomes a House Elf

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Two chapters= a continues flow of inspiration. Hopefully this will not dies down soon. Maybe after a few chapters I will update my other story too. xD

-xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione with a few dabble bits of twinsxHermione~

Draco's first plan of attack was to ease into her life, slyly, as to not send her running to the hills. He started off with a casual statement to her after Potions class, it was brilliant really, "Hey Granger!" She barely turned his way, except to scowl at him and brush past him in some unknown hurry. Unfortunately for Draco, her bodyguards Scarhead and Weaselbee had heard his greeting and took offense.

Scarhead was particular miffed, and stated this with extra grumpy tone, "Leave Hermione alone, Malfoy."

"I was just greeting her, it's not a crime, Potter. "

Weaselbee was also on the defensive, replying to his statement, "Don't greet Hermione as if she's your friend. Have you already forgotten how you let your crazy Aunt torture her?" Ouch. Draco had forgotten about that incident which would probably be a huge barrier in their relationship.

After "The Boy Who Lived," had defeated The Dark Lord, things had pretty much been downhill for Draco's family. His Aunt Bella, had been shipped off to Azkaban, and his Father had lost most of his standing at the Ministry. Although, the new Prime Minister Kingsley had pardoned most of the Malfoy family, they were on a constant watch. Auror's were known to drop in with little warning at the Malfoy Mansion, which could be rather inconvenient.

Draco hadn't really wanted to finish his education at Hogwarts, after the Dark Lord's defeat, but his father left him with little choice. He was to marry some wealthy pureblood wench, and work at the Ministry, his whole life mapped out in accordance to Malfoy tradition. Luckily the end of the year was approaching fast, and Draco couldn't wait to leave behind the school and all the memories it housed. The death of his mentor of sorts, Snape, was one of many memories he wished to forget. Also the guilt he felt for playing a part in the dreadful war.

Brought out of his musings, he noticed that Weaselbee had pushed him slightly; Draco was dumbfounded that someone so unworthy had touched him such a manner. He pulled out his wand to give the filth back a taste of his own medicine magical style, when he noticed Granger had returned to see what taking her entourage so long. Now, he had to play it cool, lest she hex him on the spot, so he waved at her in his most encouraging way.

She snorted, and dragged both boys away from the scene. Draco was mildly disappointed, that Granger had barely acknowledged him, but he mostly blamed on his two over-protective companions. If he wanted to have a go at wooing Granger, he would have to separate them from her, probably forcibly. Luckily this chance came sooner than he expected, when Potter and Weasley went off to Hogsmeade, leaving Granger behind to study, as finals were a mere three weeks away. He found her in her haven, the library, poring over books like beloved friends.

Carefully, and silently he took up a post at a table near hers, and grabbed the nearest book, pretending to read. He wasn't stalking her, not really. He was just researching, at a very close distance. He was surprised however, when she willingly got up from her table and sat down at his, her face neutral as she said, "I find it hard to believe that you of all people actually enjoy reading, "101 ways to cook using only muggle tools." Draco turned the book over, and indeed that was the title. Cringing, at his choice he replied, "Don't presume to know me, Granger. I, in fact, love to cook." His statement would hopefully be seen as endearing and charming, because girls loved guys who could cook. He was wrong.

"Whatever Malfoy, I know for a fact you have house elves for that. I'm not entirely sure though, what game you're playing at, but I'd prefer it if you left me out of it." She was sassier than normal, today, he noted.

"No game, Granger, just trying to be friendly." Why did she always make everything overly-complicated?

"Well, stop it then, you might as well go be friendly elsewhere, you're about seven years too late." Draco compared having a decent conversation with her, to that of talking with a brick wall. No, wait, at least the wall would be quiet and courteous.

"Now, now, Granger, may I call you Hermione?" He tried to ooze charm, which by her short curt answer, "No," proved to be futile. He continued on nonetheless, "Very well, Granger, I would like it if we could at least try to be civil. After all the war is over, and your side won." The latter part of his statement came off as bitter, but he couldn't help it.

At this, she smirked, her eyes perceptive at his words, "So now, you want to be a good boy, do you? Be friends with the winning team now that Daddy ran away with his tail between his legs." Her insulting words stabbed at him maliciously, but he couldn't deny the truth laced in her words.

"Let's just say, I have an interest in turning over a new leaf. I was hoping you would help with that, as you are the least threatening, of the golden trio."

Hermione looked slightly miffed at being called non-threatening and obviously wanted to prove him wrong by the way her wand hand was shaking, but though better of it. Instead she replied curtly, "What's in this for me? The way I see it, you get back some face in society, and I'm stuck with Slytherin taint smeared over my good name." The way she said Slytherin sounded like she was uttering a dirty word.

Draco, was getting fed up with sound of her righteous voice, but suppressed his growing anger, "I'll carry your books to class, fetch things for you, and anything else." He couldn't believe how desperate he sounded, but he knew that Granger did not respond well to cocky advances but rather humble ones.

A smug look crossed her face, and Draco instantly regretted his words as she declared rather virtuously, "Very well, Malfoy, you may be my House elf and see what horrors you and your family inflict upon those noble creatures. In exchange I will help you be a good boy." The way she said good boy, left Draco shivering at its meaning. Wooing Granger was turning out to be, by far, the most difficult task he had ever set his mind too.


	3. In which a mere slip is his downfall

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Another chapter sooooo fast. Awesome xD -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione with a few dabble bits of twinsxHermione~

Draco never found Granger attractive, not one bit, and as she ordered him around unmercifully the next days, this reinforced that thought. She was like a demon from hell, and he literally, at moments felt like he had made a terrible mistake in making such an impossible wager with Zabini. But now it was too late, so he suffered in silence as Granger made him do the most humiliating tasks known to mankind, for instance being used a desk while she did her homework or even a stool for her legs. It was worse when they had an audience, because then, she really bossed him around. She even let Potter and Weasley join the fun, and they were much more demeaning with their orders.

It was on a particular rough day for him, when the current headmistress made the announcement that they would have an all school dance on the weekend. Supposedly, to break up the oncoming gloom of end of the year tests, but Draco doubted this. It was to be a girl asking boys type of ordeal, and Malfoy knew than Granger would ask Weaselbee in a heartbeat. Except, she was denied the pleasure of his company by one, Miss Lavender Brown. Brown beat Granger to the task, asking him first. Weasley, being an idiot as usual said yes and was to go with her.

Potter was also assaulted by various girls, and although he was aware of the female Weasely's advances, he said yes to the loony Ravenclaw instead. Whether it was out of pity or genuine like, Draco did not care. Both of the Gryffindor male's choices baffled him. It put Granger in a foul mood because now she had no-one to ask. Draco would have felt sorry for her, except she took out her misplaced anger on him. The entire day was full of insults and grumpy tantrums which were directed solely at him. After surviving the day, Draco wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed after parting ways with Granger, but something stopped him. He felt restless and couldn't sleep so he settled on going for a walk. He was careful, to not get caught as he made his way down to the courtyard and looked out towards the lake, deep in thought.

The black lake waters were disturbed by someone wading in the murky waters. Forlorn in solitude, the figure wore a skimpy slip so pale in color that the moonlight above set it aglow. Draco sat memorized nearby, as the girl turned around towards him. She did not see him and darkness, but he saw her, or at least he recognized that untamable brown hair. Granger. He bit back a startled gasp because he had never seen her in such alluring way before. The way her slip fell, her bare thighs beckoned to him with hidden desires.

Her eyes were so full of melancholy, that he felt trapped within them, along with the sudden urge to go to her, and envelop his arms around her. It was such a silly notion, but he wanted to comfort her, to soothe her aching heart. Maybe, it was her beauty in the moonlight that bewitched him, or the fact that her eyes spoke of the same sadness that often haunted his own.

Despite the night air, she seemed to be obvious to the cold, one of her straps carelessly fallen down, reveling a very kissable creamy shoulder. It was disgusting, but Draco wanted Granger, at that moment, more than any woman he had seen before. But then he remembered how she hated him, and how he in turn, hated her many quirks, for instance her inability to take a hint and shut up. Or the fact that she was, foremost, an insufferable little –know- it -all.

He waited till, she left before, he too, turned to go, now conflicted with unwanted emotions. He went back to bed, and when he tried to sleep, he was assaulted with images of Granger, and that damn slip of hers. It tormented him all night, until morning came and he found that he hadn't slept a wink. It was terrible, really, he wanted to just mull about in bed all day but it was Friday, and Granger would need all the help she could get, if she was to gain back her lost dignity at being rejected by the Weaselbee. He noticed she skipped breakfast so he pocketed a few scones for her for later.

It seems he wasn't the only thinking of her empty stomach as he spotted the Weasley twins hovering near her in the courtyard. They too, had brought her rations, which she gladly accepted. Draco wasn't sure when they had developed an interest in her, but he knew that he had to put a stop to it, lest he be uprooted in his quest for her.

He walked closer and overheard their conversation, as one of the two red heads, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, his voice mischievous, "You know, Hermione you could ask George and me to the dance, I'm sure that'd put Ron's knickers in a twist." Hermione blushed and stammered a little, obviously shy with all the attention they were showering on her, "I-I can't ask both of you!" The other twin quirked an eyebrow, and replied cheekily, "Why ever not? We'll treat you nice, won't we, George?" The other twin nodded vigorously in response, and Draco feared just how nice they would treat her. It wasn't in a proper sort, of that, he was sure. The twins poked and prodded at Granger for an immediate response, to which she was startled. She looked up to meet Draco's eyes pleading as she quickly replied, "Um….actually I'm going with Draco. He said yes and everything."

The twins looked shell-shocked at her response, and looked to Draco for confirmation. He could only nod stupidly, as he was just as shocked as they were. Granger sure worked fast, and somehow despite his best efforts, she was wooing him unknowingly. It was like she a sung a siren's song and Draco was being pulled in against his objections. That alone scared him more than he cared to admit. It was going to be an abnormally long weekend for Draco, and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed. No such luck.


	4. In which Draco plays at being brave

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; So I just looked back at long I've been a member on and saw that it has been a 8 years membership. Makes me feel so old D: Also I've decided that this story will probably only have 10-15 chapters and then I will return to my Naruto fics :3 -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione with a few dabble bits of twinsxHermione~

The twins then continued to pester Granger for a good solid hour, until class time and even then they seemed reluctant to leave. Therefore Draco took matters into his own hands, and walked Granger to class, while managing to wrap one causal arm around her waist. This deflated the red-heads for a moment and they skulked off elsewhere in a grumpy stupor. Draco was surprised to see that Granger blushed from his simple action, but then again he shouldn't have been. Granger was in many ways probably the purest girl at the whole school with the exception of perhaps Looney Lovegood, and that was self-inflicted, really.

Luckily for him, Zabini was walked past them and noticed Draco's possessive gesture and groaned. On the other hand, Granger was immediately suspicious at Zabini's reaction, her voice rising as she moved to brush off his arm, "I swear Draco, if I'm just part of your bingo book, I will hex off your family heirlooms so fast it'll make your head spin."

Draco tried to look innocent, really he did, but it was so unpracticed that it failed, "I assure you Granger, my intentions are pure." Luckily for him, he was good at lying or at least twisting words around to suit his motives. His intentions were pure in regard to that fact he planned to make good on a wager. Not necessarily in regards to her though.

"Listen Malfoy, I know about your dubious reputation." Her voice took on the tone of a saint, as she continued on with prompting from his silence, "Bag-em and tag-em, that what the boys call it correct?" She tried to make it sound official like to detach her feelings from the subject, he noted.

"I'm not sure I follow your train of thought there, Granger."

She then looked flustered at having to further explain herself, so thoroughly embarrassed she dropped her voice to a whisper, "It's rumored that you have shagged every girl at the school at least once."

Before Draco could comment on this, Zabini reappeared and spoke with a lewd tone, "Not every girl Hermione." Then he left leaving Draco to deal with the aftereffects of his leering words.

Hermione bristled at his words immediately after the other Slytherin left, and rushed past Draco in a fit of rage. Draco had no doubt that she had understood, at least partly of what Zabini had alluded to. Now it was up to Draco to play damage control. He let her stew the rest of the day away, until nighttime in which he planned to go visit her in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, for him and his apology present that he had carefully picked out for her, she was not there. Potter and Weasely were though, and questioned how he managed to get past the fat lady's portrait. Draco, now on a mission left them without an answer and headed down to the lake.

Sure as rain, she was there, in all her moonlight glory. She wore the damn slip again, making him want her. Why she wore that out in public at night baffled and intrigued him at the same time? He wanted to go to her, and explain or rather lie, but he was stopped by her beauty again. She was once again walking aimlessly along the shore-line deep in thought, only stopping every once in a while to look up at the moon. It was when her face was lit by the moonlight that Draco felt that her mudblood status became irreverent. It almost as if this had become a safe-zone, where they existed in a translucent wonderland, just for the two of them. Even though she didn't know he was there.

Draco shook his head trying to clear his head of such stupid ideas but it was of no use. Angered by his lack of control over his feelings he stomped down to the beach intent on arguing with her to make himself feel better about the matter. He stopped a mere two feet away when he noticed upon closer inspection that two silvery trails of water pooled down her face illuminated by the night sky. She was crying. It was silent, no chest racking sobs, just pure and utter despair. Draco wanted to feel anger that she was acting so weak, so unlike, the fierce Granger he knew but couldn't.

She shivered in the cold, prompting Draco into action. Playing the part of the gentlemen, he took off his cloak and gently laid it across her shoulders. She turned at the feeling of warmth, and hastily wiped a fist across her face as if to erase her moment of weakness. But it wasn't that easy for Draco, now that he had seen her vulnerable, he felt different. It was the type of different that his father would scorn him for, but at that moment Draco didn't care one wit for his father's approval; only hers.

She pulled the cloak around her body, attempting to shield herself from his view. Once again, it was too late. Draco had seen plenty, enough to have him interested for sure. She was quick to blush also, her voice somewhat shaky from her crying, "W-what are you doing Malfoy? Isn't it past your bedtime?" She was snarky to protect herself, but Draco pushed on nonetheless, quick to reply, "I came to see you to clear things up. But I never thought you'd cry over me."

She laughed bitterly, "I'm not crying over you, dunderhead. I was just crying. You wouldn't understand." She stressed the "you" in her statement making it seem like a thinly veiled insult.

Now Draco was curious, but cautious, "It's not Weaselbee is it? Really Granger, your taste in men is quite pitiful."

Smacking him on the arm for his insult, her brows furrowed in indignation, "As if your one to judge! Ron is perfectly acceptable person; unlike you he has many redeemable qualities."

Draco couldn't help raising a brow in mock surprise, "Oh really? Do enlighten me to these so called qualities?"

She paused in thought before answering, "Well…he's brave and honest and hardworking."

"So that's your definition of an exceptional guy, then?" He asked and when she nodded in reply, he continued, "You've just described about eighty percent of the males at this school, you hussy." He meant the last part as a joke, but she immediately took offense, replying, "Well, at least I know that you're not part of that percent! I bet you've never been brave about anything in your whole life!"

This made him angry of course, as that was her intent and this madness prompted further madness. Actions spoke louder than words, or at least they did with Draco. So just to prove her wrong, he did one brave thing right then and there; he kissed her.


	5. In which Draco is conflicted

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Reviews would be awesome, if you think I should continue with Harry Potter fanfics -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione with a few dabble bits of twinsxHermione~

The kiss, as it were, lasted all of three seconds before Granger turned all shades of red, and pushed him away clearly furious. It was a funny feeling being rejected so fast, it just made him that more determined in the long run. He backed away, grinning; Granger was turning out to be such fun. She raised a hand as if to slap him for his actions, but lowered it after some thought. Draco was fascinated by the various emotions that played across her face, first shock, then embarrassment, and lastly anger.

It was with anger that she turned away very slowly, and then with deliberate movements, left. It was strange but Draco hoped that something had changed between them, but that thought was probably just silly whimsy. It wasn't until breakfast the next morning, or rather the day of the dance, that he noticed some change. It was tentative at first, with Granger refusing to meet his eyes, and when she did a scarlet tell-tale blush would sweep across her face like wildfire.

It was after an hour or so of this that he plucked up some courage and asked, "May I call you Hermione yet?" He wasn't sure if it was too soon, but he wanted to try anyway.

She nodded slowly in response, before quickly changing the subject, "You are still going to the dance with me tonight? You weren't joking about that?"

Draco let a smirk grace his face as he answered, "As I recall Hermione, you were the one who boldly asked me."

"Don't be a jerk, Malfoy."

"Draco."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, but he ignored this and continued speaking, "It's only fair, if you call me on a first name bases too, Hermione."

She looked unsure and flighty so he said, "Just say my name and I'll go to the stupid dance with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his cocky antics, and mumbled so quickly that he almost missed it, "Will you go to the dance with me, D-draco?"

He couldn't help smiling then, it was true smile that he hardly ever used, as he replied, "It would be my pleasure Hermione." With these words, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss atop her knuckles. She tried to rip her hand away in embarrassment, but he held fast. Only after she had calmed down, did he let go, and she was quick to reprimand him, "Don't do that in the great hall, people will see you idiot!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unconcerned with the idea, "Let them see, it will be amusing."

"Amusing for you maybe, but there will be hell, if word reaches Ron or Harry that we…." She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"That we? Finish your train of thought, Hermione. What exactly do you think we are?"

The brightest witch of her age was clearly stumped at his question, but luckily for her she didn't have to answer as the other two of the golden trio turned up seemingly out of nowhere.

Draco could already tell that the red-head dunderhead was fuming about something, and even Potter was seething barely visible under the surface. Hermione looked sheepish as she addressed them, and soon became clear that they had become aware of just who Hermione's date for the night was to be, and obviously they didn't approve. The most bold naysayer was of course Weasley who quick to cast judgment at Hermione, "Tell me it's just a silly rumor, that you're going to the dance with Malfoy!"

Draco wanted to rush in and save her from her friends, but wanted to see how Hermione would react. Her reaction was priceless as she narrowed her eyes with her most fiercest Granger stare, and said, "What makes you think it's a rumor?"

Weasley stuttered under the weight of her glare, before he replied, "Fred and George made it seem like some farce. I mean why else would you go with the biggest Slytherin prick in existence?"

Hermione was quick to counter, "Why would you go with the biggest Gryffindor floozy in existence?"

Potter then stepped in as mediator between the two speaking more rationally then his red-headed companion, "We're just worried about you, Hermione. Having fun at Draco's expense is one thing, but parading him around the school as your boyfriend is another."

Hermione took a calming breath at his words, because she knew that what he spoke off was true. Hogwarts students didn't like mixing with other classes for sure, but the worst thing was for the Gryffindor princess to mix with a former death-eater. Sighing heavily at the guilt she replied, "Who else did you expect me to go with Harry? Ron? You? You both have dates or did you forget that little fact?"

Harry was quick to reply, before Ron could get the chance, "You could have gone with one of the Weasley twins, I heard that they had asked you?"

Hermione shook her head, clearly annoyed, "They did as a prank! It's not like they seriously considered me as date! Anyways it's a dance for the girls to ask, not the boys. I know for a fact Angelina was going to ask one of them. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

Harry nodded wisely considering her words carefully, "I can see your point in regards to that, but really, anyone else would be better than Malfoy. Or do I need to remind you of his past transgressions?"

Hermione once again shook her head, "Of course not, Harry. It's only one dance; it's not marriage or anything important. So I would appreciate it as my friends, if you and Ron supported me in my decision, as I support you and your dates."

Harry looked across the hall where Luna sat chatting happily with a nearby Ravenclaw and sighed in obvious defeat, "Very well, Hermione we will be supportive, just don't let this escalate into anything serious okay?"

Hermione nodded but didn't promise anything, which Weasely quickly picked up on. But before he could comment on this, Potter was intelligent enough to drag his friend away. Hermione sunk down into her seat, suddenly looking very tired. Then with heavy footsteps, she walked away from Draco, leaving him more confused than ever. Where exactly did they stand? Draco tried to push these questions away from his mind, because his train of thought almost slipped into dangerous territory. He had to remind himself, that Hermione was just part of a game to amuse him. That she was merely a pawn in his wager with Zabini.


	6. In which Hermione gets dolled up

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Yay chapter six, only four more chapters to go~ This chapter will be in Hermione POV~Also warning there will be a lot of describing in this chapter. Mostly of clothes xD-xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione goodness~

A few hours after her confrontation with Ron and Harry, she sat on the floor in her room, looking miserably at the clothes in her trunk. With the exception of her Yule ball dress, which she had since outgrown, Hermione didn't really have any clothes fancy enough to wear for the dance. This was one of her many problems, that she was trying to mull through. It was in this stump that Ginny found her and asked what could be troubling the great Hermione Granger?

"I don't have a dress, and am a complete loss about how to make myself presentable for tonight. But enough about me, how are you feeling about Harry? I know you planned to ask him, but Luna did first."

Ginny shrugged, her face unreadable, "I think I'm just gonna wait for Harry to notice me, I've been chasing him for a while now, and it's no use."

"Who are you going with then?"

"Neville, strangely enough. After he killed that snake, he's been looking quite a bit more Gryffindor-like, and I'm interested in how this will play out."

Hermione laughed at her best friend's words; oddly enough she could picture Neville and her making a great couple. Ginny was highly honest and independent, this would be good for Neville. It was then a few minutes later that they heard a scratching at their window, which turned out to be a fierce looking owl, carrying a rather large package. After letting him in, Hermione fed him a few scraps of bread, then he took off, leaving behind the mysterious package. It was addressed to her, and Ginny watched on with morbid interest as Hermione hurriedly tore the paper apart. There, shimmering with benevolent grace was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen.

It was a strapless gold dress that fell just above her knees in the front, and fanned to her ankles in the back. The top part was a lighter colored gold and had a sweetheart plunging neckline. Hermione grimaced, as she pulled out a pair of strappy high heels that laced up her calves.

Ginny and her giggled at the sheer fanciness of the outfit for a full three minutes, before Hermione spoke critically, "I can't seriously where this, it's too gaudy…."

Ginny huffed, her hands resting on her hips in an authoritative stance as she replied, "Don't be daft Hermione; you have to wear it, after all someone must have thrown away a heapful of galleons to buy this for you! It's suspicious that they didn't leave a note though…"

The bushy brunette witch sighed at her friends words, "It had to have been from Draco, as he's the only crazy enough to waste so much money on a silly dress."

Ginny beamed at the thought and said, "Well then, let's get you all presentable like! What a better reward for such an expensive gift then to make the best of it! Let's do you hair first!"

Ginny was far more enthusiastic than Hermione, but the brunette let her friend have her fun. After an hour of teasing and straitening and curling, Ginny finally let Hermione get dressed. Her hair had been pulled every which away, but did look far more respectable than its usual state of disarray. It was pulled up atop her head with what seemed like thousands of bobby pins with braids weaving in and out of the structure. A few stray tendrils fell from this heap into bouncy curls that fell against her neck. Ginny had applied only the barest amount of makeup, but it was still far more than Hermione usually wore.

In the mirror, Hermione felt like a different person. It was different from the night at the Yule ball, then she looked like doll trying to be a lady, but now she looked as if she was a queen. A queen decked out in gold, it was strange feeling to have for sure. It was funny but Hermione couldn't figure out why she was going to such lengths to gussy herself up.

Was it to get back at Ron and make him madly jealous? Or was it to impress Draco? Or was it even just to prove, to herself, that on occasion it was okay to be beautiful? All of these questions bounced about in her brain, until at last Ginny woke her from her musings, ready to go. Ginny was dressed in a little black dress that was so short; Hermione knew it would not cover properly if she bent over. Ginny wore bright red lipstick and left her hair down, although it was elegantly curled around her shoulders with expert precision. Hermione wanted to be shocked at her friend's promiscuous attire, but she didn't want to be called a hypocrite. After all, her dress did a rather nice job of displaying ample cleavage.

Luna also joined them, and Hermione noticed that her ginger friend bore no hatred towards the girl who had hogged Harry. In fact, Ginny welcomed the blonde and sat her down to do her hair and makeup as well. Luna wore a short puffy dress that had princess like bubble sleeves. It was a midnight blue that matched the Ravenclaw color perfectly. Ginny gave her light blue makeup and then styled her hair with a wrap-around fishtail braid. At last all three girls were ready, and Hermione couldn't be happier. She felt so close to them at that moment. Close enough to tell them anything. Well almost anything. Not her feelings on boys, that would be awkward.

Ginny gave Hermione a light pinch as if to wake her up, her voice reprimanding, "You better not marry Draco, you have to be my sister someday!"

Hermione groaned at the very idea, "No way would I marry that git, his parents would probably skin me alive. Also, in case you haven't noticed your brother seems pretty into Lavender."

"Who cares about Ronald anyway? Fred and George were really torn up that you refused them so cruelly. You should marry one of them instead. That way you'd get great in-laws myself included, and not have to vomit every time you wake up next to your husband!"

Before Hermione could comment on her friend's peculiar words, Luna interrupted her wispy voice stopping all conversation on the topic, "Now, now, girls, I do believe we might be late…."

She couldn't have been anymore right, Hermione noted with dread as she and her friends raced down the hallway towards the Great hall. Hermione didn't know why she was so excited to get there. Maybe it was the adrenaline from running or maybe she just finally wanted to be able to have a guilt-free good time. Either way Hermione couldn't help but look forward to the evening's activities. She only hoped it would be drama free. A girl could certainly hope…


	7. In which Draco partakes in feelings

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Busy chapter awaaaaaay~ -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione goodness~

After the dancing had died down and the party came to a still, Draco wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep. But Hermione was full of unbridled energy, and was pulling him around like a ragdoll. It was surprising but he actually enjoyed all the attention he received just being with her. Constantly, heads were whipping about in a frenzy; as if people just couldn't understand why in Merlin's beard, they had come as a couple. After a rather thrilling dance, Draco had to sit down, and Hermione granted him that because she had joined up with Lovegood and Female Weaselbee to talk. Potter, Weaselbee, and Longbotton sank down onto chairs nearby him, equally weary from their date's constant activities. Longbottom, although tired had the most goofy expression on his face, which Weaselbee was quick to point out, "My sister can be a handful you know, she may seem all cuteness now, but once she relaxes a bit, she can be really scary. Though Lavender's no cakewalk either."

Longbottom looking very much pleased with himself, was quick to defend his fair maiden's virtue, "I couldn't care less if she has her scary moments, I'm just very happy that out of all the guys in the school, she settled for me."

Potter picked that moment to speak up, "At first I thought Luna was off her rocker, but I've come to realize I might be slightly off my rocker too." Draco realized with dread they were having a sharing moment, and they were including him in it. As to confirm this thought, all three of them turned to him expectantly, waiting for him to participate in their male gossip session. He put socializing with the three dunderhead Gryffindor's in the same category as he did the task of scrubbing toilets. Then, as he looked across the room, Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile and he felt his heart melt a little. These dunderheads were her friends, so he had to at least try to be civil, for her. He remembered how he used to think of them, Potter with no parents, Weasley with no money, and Longbottom with no brains. Times were certainly changing for him, and he was sure it was because of Hermione's influence.

He cleared his throat, his voice slightly scratchy from too much dancing, "Hermione looks nice tonight." There. His words were short and to the point. No-one could find fault in him for that. This thought was quick to be rescinded when Weasley sent him a scathing look, his tone incredulous, "Really Malfoy? She looks nice? Don't be such a tightwad; Hermione is by far the most fetching girl here tonight." Draco really didn't like the way he said "fetching," it was too personal, for a guy who already had a date.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione had sauntered over unnoticed by them and had heard Weasleys's compliment, and was obviously flattered, her tone cheerful, "Thanks, Ron, you're too kind."

Weasley blushed to the tips of his ears, at being caught openly complimenting his friend. Although with their current interaction, Draco wasn't so sure, if it was only friendship between them. He mumbled out something, unintelligent, and Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she turned away to rush back to her girlfriends. Inside, Draco was livid, he wasn't sure why such a small display of affection upset him, and so this too also troubled him.

Harry was quick to pick up on the awkwardness that hung in the air and changed the subject, "So, it seems as the girls want to do a couples date; Luna wanted us all meet at Hogsmeade next weekend." Draco slumped in his chair, unwilling to respond, because he honestly would rather go into the forbidden forest than waste his weekend, on what was sure to be a most awkward group date.

But he was not allowed an opinion because the other two agreed and made plans without consulting him. Draco wanted to stew in self-pity, but then he noticed Zabini trying to flag him down from across the room. Grumbling at his fellow Slytherin antics, Draco made an excuse to escape the Gryffindor boys and all their feelings, and made his way over to Blaise.

Zabini was silent at first and motioned for Draco to follow him out into a nearby corridor. Once there, he was quick to ask, "Have you shagged Granger yet? You've had plenty of time right? Or have you lost you mojo, Malfoy?" These questions made Draco feel uncomfortable.

Draco was hesitant to talk about such a delicate matter, but he knew Zabini was a persistent bloke, "Don't rush me, these things take time. Granger's not some Slytherin hussy."

Zabini's posture shifted to one of annoyance as he replied, "That's pathetic Malfoy! You call yourself a ladies man? You should have made good on our bet ages ago!"

"It's not like, I'm not trying Zabini, Granger's a tough nut to crack. She might have feelings for some other guy anyways."

Zabini sent him a withering look as he retorted, "What's feelings got to do with anything, it's not like you to care about something stupid like that? You need to hurry up and make good on your word, Malfoy? Or have you forgotten the consequences if you lose this bet, already?"

Draco could feel a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, "Of course not. I'll get the job done, I just need time."

A roguish look crossed Zabini's face that sent a shiver of trepidation through Draco. His next words, sealed Draco's fear, "You have one week from today, or else I win."

Draco was instantly on guard, his words laced with hidden anger, "You can't just throw a date like that at me, and expect it to happen magically!"

Zabini shrugged indifferent to Draco's anger, "One week Malfoy, shag and tag her or else run around in your skivvies. If I were you, I'd do whatever it takes to make Granger fall, whatever it takes you hear, Malfoy."

With those foreboding words, Zabini left him standing alone, in sheer astonishment and dread. Unfortunately for Draco, things were about to a lot worse, as two others had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. Although he didn't know it then, he was in for a rough night.


	8. In which Hermione acts rashly

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; This chapter will be via Hermione's POV. This story has reached over 2000 views 3 Sadly not even a quarter of these views left a review D: -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione goodness~

The next morning Hermione awoke content albeit a little sore from over exercise. She hadn't had as much fun in last night in ages. Draco had been the most perfect gentlemen all night, and her friends had all been very sweet too. She felt a carefree sort of spell had washed over her, that she never wanted to go away. She took a long hot shower, just reminiscing about the prior night's events and her heart was on cloud nine. Despite the fact that Draco, Harry and Ron had all disappeared without a word at about the same time, her and the girls had had a marvelous night full of long-winded tales that left her sides stitched with laughter.

So after dressing causally, because it was a Sunday, Hermione left the girl's chambers in a cheery mood. Her bubble of happiness was soon popped when she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her outside the fat lady's portrait, both wearing equally grim looks. Ron's hair was mussed and he had deep bags under his eyes, indicating a poor night of sleep. Harry was none too jolly himself, his eyes distinctly bloodshot with some unknown worry.

Harry had obviously been chosen to be the bearer of bad news, as he spoke with much trepidation, "Morning Hermione, I'm not exactly sure where to start, but I have something to tell you that might be a wee bit upsetting."

Ron narrowed his eyes, noticeably miffed about Harry's beat around the bush attitude. He gave Harry an urging elbow to the side, and with a wince Harry continued to speak, "Malfoy's a prat, you've always known this, right, Hermione?" She nodded reluctantly unsure of where he was going with his question, so he plowed ahead with a blatant purpose, "He's been playing some sort of cruel joke on you, that only him and that arsehole, Zabini, knew about."

Hermione inwardly was amused, and hid this with a casual, "How so.?"

It was obviously up to Ron, the more straightforward of the two, to answer her question, "Those two bloody Slytherins have a wager about you, that's fairly promiscuous." Although far more to the point than Harry, Ron, was loathed to upset his friend with such unsettling lewd words.

"I'm not sure that I understand you two? How does this involve Draco and me?"

Ron apparently beside himself with worry couldn't help but blurt out, "He just wants to shag you Hermione!"

His voice had turned into a shout at the end of his statement, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle over the absurdity of it all.

Her two friends were lost at why this was funny, and Harry proceeded to ask cautiously, "So you're not bothered by the fact that he's using you to win some barmy bet?"

The brown haired witch wasn't sure how to explain her feelings on the matter, but tried anyway, "I'm not bothered, because I already knew, Harry."

Both were shocked and managed and shouted out a surprised, "WHAAAAT?" This loud exclamation echoed noisily off the empty corridor, and when it died down Hermione carried on with her earlier declaration, her voice laced with humor, "I was in the courtyard the day the two made the bet. After seeing Zabini point me out of our group, I figured something was off. Later, I tailed him and saw him write down the contents of the wager between him and Malfoy for safekeeping. So yeah I've been in the loop for quite a while now."

Ron was outraged, his face turning several shades of red and purple as he bellowed, "Then why the bloody hell, would you let him within ten feet of you, let alone act like a couple?"

Hermione reached over and placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm, and whispered good naturedly, "Because I want to teach both him and Zabini a lesson."

Ron sighed, relief evident in his face as he probed nosily, "So you don't actually have any feelings for the git, you just want to see him fail, right?"

Hermione grimaced, immediately withdrawing her hand from Ron's arm irately, "Ronald Weasely, why in Merlin's beard, do you think that's any of your business?"

The ginger wizard visibly shrunk under her harsh tone, and Harry picked up on her growing anger and tried to placate her, "It's not really our business who you date Hermione, but we can still worry about their intentions as your friends, ok?"

She nodded slowly, taking his words to heart, "I know, I just want to see how this plays out. Who knows maybe deep down Draco has a conscious?"

Ron snorted at this, "Yeah, and maybe Death eaters will start prancing about singing children's ditties and handing out flowers."

Hermione couldn't help herself, so angered by Ron's negative attitude; she reached over and slapped his head. Not his face, mind you, but his head.

He wobbled about from the strength of her blow, and looked to her with stunned eyes. Harry chortled a bit, before he pulled Ron away, before either of them could act upon any more resentment. After they left, Hermione plopped down in a heap on the cold corridor steps, and let loose a silent sob. Then, in a minutes a few tears followed, which lead Hermione to feel an alarming weight of shame. She was ashamed at herself for acting so rashly towards her friend, and even more ashamed at herself for caring so much about feelings that were never to be reciprocated.

As bad as Hermione start of the day was, it was nothing compared to what was soon to happen to Draco.

(A/N: Reviews make for a very happy updating authoress :D)


	9. In which Hermione is no princess

The Mudblood learning curve:

A/N;; Egad! Please leave a review if this story lights your fancy

/3/ -xskyskipper

Plot: In which Draco loses a bet and gets more than he bargained for. He'd love to blame Zabini for falling for his tricks, but really he blamed Granger and that damn slip of hers. It was his undoing. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione is willing to let him have a Mudblood learning curve.

Pairing: Dramione goodness~

Draco didn't see the angered ginger stomping his way at first. But he did see the fist that belonged to said ginger as it connected with his left eye socket albeit too late of course. Crumpling instantly to the courtyard ground, Draco was more confused than angry. Weasely left him with only three parting words, before he left, "Don't touch Hermione!" Once Draco was sure the furious ginger had left, he fumbled to stand up as his left eye filled with blood.

He wasn't entirely sure what he had did to Weasley since last night when they had been so chummy, to make him attack him today. Luckily for him, Pansy was nearby by and after witnessing the event helped him to the infirmary. Soon after she left Draco for class, Hermione turned up out the blue. He was surprised to see her there, but somewhat relived that she didn't appear to be mad at him too. In fact if anything she looked sheepish her voice soft, as she gingerly touched his arm, "I may have set Ron off on you, and for that I'm terribly sorry."

The blonde sighed hardly believing his ears, "Don't be barmy, Hermione, Weasely's just a nancy! He's obliviously jealous of my roguish good looks, and killer charm, nothing more. Don't worry too much about it."

Hermione smiled, though it seemed slightly bittersweet to him, as she replied, "Thanks Draco, but really, Ron, probably, only hit you, because of I-i..hit him first." She seemed unsure of herself towards the end of her statement, visibly flinching from her own words.

Draco couldn't help chortling at her embarrassment, which of course she immediately took offense to, her face growing puffy with anger, "Don't be such an arse, Malfoy! It was an accident, well, mostly."

He raised a brow at her uncertainty, "Really, back to Malfoy, Hermione? What could have possibly upset you so much, to make the Gryffindor princess, resort to attacking one of her own chums?"

Scowling, she barked, "Don't call me that! I hate being called a princess!" She had neatly dodged his question, but Draco let it slide and instead posed an easier question, "What's wrong with princess? Don't most girls want to be a princess?"

Hermione shrugged, her cheeks tinged with a soft blush, "I've never been the princess type. I'm not nearly pretty enough, and I've never really been fond of being saved all the time. Also, I, most certainly don't have a knight in shining armor. Really, it's demeaning for everyone to call me that, when I'm the farthest thing from a princess that ever lived in Gryffindor house!"

Draco inwardly grinned at her heated spiel; it was amusing how she protested the idea so much. When he spoke he tried to be as gentle as possible with his words, something he was not accustomed too, "Hermione you're no munter, you have a certain beauty that other girls don't have. As for the rescuing bit, why can't every once in a while, you let me play your knight? Who knows maybe I just may fit the part?"

Hermione shook her head, sighing deeply, "Thanks but no thanks Draco, but you're no knight and I'm no princess. End of story." She pressed on, quick to change the subject, "I talked to Madame Pomfrey, and she says you'll be out of here in the hour, once you drink the goblet next to you, that is."

Draco looked with disgust to the said, Goblet, slightly a feared of what lie within. It smelled horrible, and while functional, Madame Pomfrey's cures were known for being less than tasty. He shrugged, "I'd rather just let this heal naturally, thank you. I think it makes me look rather fetching, my war-wound that is."

"Don't be a cheeky git, Draco, just drink the blasted stuff, you'll feel better much faster."

Draco shook his head again, he was sure he would rather face a troll than drink the murky liquid. Before he could say so, Hermione took a swig of his medicine and pressed her lips to his passing the liquid forcibly upon him. After swallowing the gunk, he was surprised to find that she was still kissing him. Grinning, he pulled on her wrist causing her to fall on top of him. She let out a squeak of surprise and tried to pull back. But Draco was clever and reached up to kiss her again, thus distracting her effectively. His hand also had managed to sneak under her both her shirt and bra to cup her breast. Her moan of delight almost sent him wild, and her fingers winding through his hair, didn't help matters. It was in this strange compromising position, that both Zabini and her two Gryffindor friends found them. Harry coughed imploringly, and Hermione shrieked at their presence, and quickly managed to untangle herself from Draco.

Draco couldn't help the cheeky grin that was plastered over his face. Hermione had actually put moves on him, today was turning out to be much better than he expected. Too bad her measly friends and Zabini had to ruin their fun. Potter was quick to sense Weasely's growing anger, and gave Ron an elbow of encouragement.

Ron gritted his teeth, speaking with such undulating hatred that it made Draco nervous, "I came to apologize for hitting you, but now I don't really feel like it, you bloody bastard!" With this he pushed at Harry, and stomped out of the room fuming. Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair, and chuckled, "He means well Hermione, and I'll try talking to him." Then he too left, and now Zabini was left. Draco didn't understand why he lingered, but when he looked to Hermione, he quickly understood why.

Hermione's lips were bright red from all the kissing, her hair slightly mussed, and her shirt hiked up to reveal her lacey black bra underneath. She was quick to notice his line of view, and was quick to attempt to right her appearance. But it was too late, because Zabini couldn't have smirked any more lecherously at what he had seen, "Well, well, Malfoy, you do work fast. As for your Granger, I never figured you for a tart, guess I figured wrong." Malfoy made to stand up to defend Hermione's honor, but she was quicker than him and marched up to Zabini, fire in her eyes.

Her wand drawn, she replied lowly, "I'm no trollop Blaise, but I do admit that I do like Draco, nothing more. If I were you, and wanted to keep my dangly bits in one piece, I wouldn't be so quick to cast away my virtue." She raised her wand meaningfully, and with a scowl, Zabini fled from the room. Draco didn't blame him one bit, a miffed Hermione was far scarier than any hellcat.

Draco grinned as she made her way back over to him; he couldn't help the cocky drawl in his voice, "Soooooo….you like me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, as she climbed back onto the hospital bed, "Shut up and kiss me, you arrogant git!"So with much pleasure Draco did as he was told, and both of them were the happier for it.

(A/N;; Reviews make for a proud authoress :D Also the possibility of more than ten chapters ;3 –S.S )


End file.
